The Adventures of Blue Eyes and Green Eyes
by OhSoSam
Summary: Just some random EClare one-shots. Because they're pretty freaking adorable.  : Rated T, just in case.


The Adventures of Blue Eyes and Green Eyes

It was a Saturday night, Clare sat alone in her room, listening to the sound of her parents fight in the next room over. She heard her mother scream and accuse her father of being a cheater, and she heard her father yell and call her mother insane.

_What a great weekend._ Clare thought to herself, she sighed and opened her laptop. She logged onto her messenger system. As soon as she did an IM popped up, she smiled looking at who it was from.

**eli-gold49**: Just the person I wanted to talk to. (:

Clare blushed at that, Eli always had a way of making her smile, without even knowing he did.

**clare-e23**: Hey, Eli. What's up?

**eli-gold49**: Nm, everything okay?

Clare bit her lip. She hated how he knew her all too well.

**clare-e23**: Uh, yeah. Everything's great.

She lied…she was a horrible liar, Eli knew that. But maybe he wouldn't notice, after all it wasn't a face-to-face conversation.

**eli-gold49**: Are you sure?

_Damn._ Clare thought to her. He was onto her. She didn't really want to talk about her home problems though. Eli was her boyfriend, yes. But she wasn't in the mood to spill her guts.

**clare-e23**: Yes, I'm sure. Why would you ask that?

She could just imagine the look on his face. Those green eyes looking deep within her blue eyes.

**eli-gold49: **Because I know you too well, Clare.

Clare let out a sigh, she wanted Eli to be beside her so badly. One reason was so she wouldn't have to be alone listening to her parents constant arguments. And two, so she could punch him in the face.

**clare-e23**: Alright, fine….my parents are still fighting. It's getting worse actually.

**eli-gold49**: I'm sorry to hear that. What can I do?

**clare-e23**: It's okay. But there really isn't anything you can do.

**eli-gold49**: Actually there is.

Clare wasn't sure if she liked the sound of that. Eli was anything but predictable, she always wondered what it was like inside his mind. Then again, maybe it was best she didn't.

**clare-e23**: Oh gosh, what do you have in mind?

**eli-gold49: **Well, Clare Edwards, I'm kidnapping you.

_eli-gold49 is now offline._

Clare sighed and got ready. She fixed her hair a little, then walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of tight leg jeans, and a green blouse.

Ever since the incident at Vegas Night, her parents grounded her. Clare wasn't known to sneak out, but if it meant spending time with Eli Goldsworthy, she wasn't opposed to it.

Before she knew it she heard her cell phone beep. Signifying that she had a new text message, two actually.

One was from Ali that said, _clare, call me ASAP. i found something out about drew!_

Clare rolled her eyes slightly, since Drew cheated on Ali, she was obsessed over finding something tragic about him. She didn't really care much, but she pretended she did for her friends sake.

The next text was from, of course, Eli.

_Morty and I are outside. _

Clare climbed out of her bedroom window and walked to the front yard. She knew that her parents wouldn't notice she was gone. They barely ever noticed anything.

"Blue eyes," Eli greeted her with that smirk of his. Clare smiled back, he kissed her on the cheek and then climbed into Morty. "If I get caught for sneaking out, I'm going to kill you." Clare said as they drove off to the main rode, Eli shook his head. "You didn't sneak out, I kidnapped you. Remember?" He said, Clare laughed. "Oh, that's right. Well, if I get caught, you're explaining that to my parents." She said, Eli nodded, "Anything for you, Blue eyes." He said, causing Clash's pale cheeks to turn a shade of red. He smiled in victory. "So where are we going?" Clare asked, Eli pondered for a moment. "Anywhere I want to. After all, you are my _victim."_ Eli said, Clare smiled at that thought. She wouldn't mind being _Eli's victim_. She'd never tell him that though. "I'd prefer somewhere public. Just in case you try to rape me or something." Clare said, she glanced at Eli, wanting to see how he could comeback to that comment. She saw that smirk creep upon his face, "Can't rape the willing, Edwards." Eli said. Clare sighed, _dammit._ _That was a good comeback._ She thought.

They ended up going to a small lake area. It was a nice choice, considering Clare's current mindset.

Eli and Clare never set foot in the water though, they sat on the dock and talked. Mostly Clare. She told Eli about her parents, and how it was driving her nuts. Eli listened, and gave her advice as best as he could. After Clare let her feelings out, she started to feel better.

"Thank you for listening, Eli." Clare said, she never really had someone who'd listen to her. Not her parents, maybe Ali, and surely not KC. Eli nodded, "I'm always here for you, you know that." Eli said, Clare smiled at that, suddenly she shivered. Eli glanced at her, "Cold, Blue eyes?" He question, she nodded. "Just a little, I'm okay though." She lied, she was freezing now. But she didn't want to have to leave. She wanted to stay like this with Eli forever. Suddenly Eli took off his black blazer and set it on her shoulder. Clare pulled it in, for warmth and for the essence of Eli. The smell, the feeling, all of it. She loved it, and Eli loved her for loving it.

Clare glanced over at Eli, who was staring at her. They said nothing, but moved in closely, their lips met. It started out as an innocent peck, until Eli wrapped his arms around Clare and pulled her in closer, the innocent peck become a passionate make out session. They continued like this for a long time, until they slowly let go for air. Eli smirked at Clare, Clare blushed. He laid back against the dock, Clare did too, she laid in his arms. "I should kidnap you more often." Eli said, Clare nodded in agreement, "I'll be your victim any day." She admitted. Eli smirked.

They fell asleep staring into each others eyes.

**Well, what do you think? (:**

**I really worked hard on it. I think it came out pretty good.**

**I'm planning on making this a fan fiction filled with One-Shots. **

**Reviews please! They keep me breathing. Not really, but they're still pretty important. xD**


End file.
